Stars and Carousels
by Diapers
Summary: Chazz duels Alexis, and not only wins the duel but also wins a date with her! Stars and Carousels await them. Valentineshipping oneshot, slight OOC I guess. Dedicated to ChazzyLuverGurl and Angel Duelist 153 my twinny!


Dedicated to all Chazzy lovers out there, particularly ChazzyLuverGurl and Angel Duelist 153! (I'm bored, heh heh!) Anyway this is a happier story as compared to my other oneshots? Bleah I'm sorry if it isn't good enough.. Anyways, just uhm Read Review and Enjoy as usual eh? Diapers loves all :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis stood rooted to ground, her mouth gaping wide open..she could not believe what had just taken place. _Noooo, this has to a horrible nightmare. Alexis, wake up, you fool! This is so not happening!_ She covered her eyes with sweaty palms and counted to ten, then opened them again. Chazz's grinning face came into full view. She was exaperated.

"So Lexi dear..tonight..I'll come to your room and fetch you, ok? Don't miss me for now.."

He winked at her and trudged away gradually. She just stared blankly into space, unaware of reality. She smacked her forehead. _Oh dang, I just lost a duel with Chazz Princeton..and..I..have..to..go..onadatewithhim._ This - cannot be happening, nooooo! But it WAS happening. She cringed and revealed a disgusted frown on her face. _Sigh, maybe it isn't that bad after all..free entertainmentand free dinner sounds kinda sweet!_

(7 pm, Alexis's room)

She looked into the mirror and smiled. The sapphire necklace hung perfectly on her collar bones, adding more shine and glamour to her radiant image. Her cheeks were a natural blush pink and her eyes sparked under the growing moonlight. _I'm going out with a fool, but it doesn't mean I can't look good._ She ran her hand through her lush, golden hair and just at that moment her doorbell rang. It was time.

She twisted the doorknob gingerly, and found Chazz gazing back at her in awe. Alexis was beautiful by nature, but tonight she was like..a majestic queen. Her beauty had to be unparalled in the all for the twelve dimensions! He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just the perfect girl for him if they could ever be together..and he made sure they will, after tonight. He was going to captivate her and capture her heart, he was sure. They would make the perfect pair.

Chazz took Alexis to this really bright and pretty place, and she was dazzled. There were many stars shimmering away in the night sky along with the colourful lightings, a giant carousel in the shape of a chocolate bar in the background, and people were walking in and out with huge grins plastered on their faces! The big neon light sign at the entrance read "Stars and Carousels". It was like a wonderland amusement park for children, and it totally seemed like a whole new heaven to her. _This place looks like a dream.._ She wondered why Chazz would bring her to such a place, but she felt psyched anyway. Stars and Carousels looked so warm and inviting...the tempatation of going in and play, she couldn't resist. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him in together with him, which caught him by surprise, but of course he complied. This was working better then he thought!

"Let's go grab a bite first..there's a fantastic restaurant up ahead!"

Alexis nodded. She was really beginning to like it. The restaurant had tables in the shape and colour of a rainbow lollipop and chairs were shaped like candybars. It was all too cute to look at! She chose the table with the pink candybar chairs and they sat down to order food. She was quite appalled at the menu; everything was sweet! And some of them sounded really weird. She didn't know what to try. Let's see..Chocolate-coated pork ribs, Marshmallow chicken chop, Candy steak..

"Ok, I'll get a Candy steak..what about you, Chazzy?"

He was slightly taken aback by what she had just addressed him as. But he understood, after all, girls would go wild when they were happy and do anything. It was a good sign. Seeing Alexis happy mad him smile too.

"Chocolate ribs, Lexi."

They were chatting heartily over the meal, talking about Duel Academy, gossiping about some people, and just..ranting on about life. Alexis totally opened up her heart (not literally) to someone other than Zane, and she felt and comforted by it. She didn't realise what a good listener Chazz was until now. He could really be a darling at times! Her troubles and worries were gradually fading away by the minute. She probably smiled so much the whole time her jaws were aching when they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Thanks Chazzy. It's really sweet of you to bring me here. So where do we go now?"

Chazz grinned. He wagged his finger at the big chocolate bar carousel. "There!"

Her eyes immediately lit up upon hearing that. "Really? Wheeeeee!" She felt like a little girl all over again inside. He watched in contentment as she ran ahead of him excitedly. _Today is the best day of my life! Lexi, I love you, I really really do!_

The carousel was like another sweet dream. They were laughing and smiling the whole time; Alexis would sometimes squeal when she thought she was going to fall off, but of course she would not, and even if she really did Chazz would be there to catch her; Chazz watched over her like a daddy looking after his little girl, and her squeals and laughter melted away his heart. _My heart is yours forever, Lexi, I wanna watch over you like this for eternity.._The bright, colourful lights watching over the carousel were like the sparks flying between them now, brighter than ever. He didn't mind getting blinded by those sparks as long as he could be with her forever.

As they got off the carousel, more stars started to twinkle in the night sky right before their eyes. It was such a pretty sight! Alexis grabbed hold of his hand tightly and dragged him towards a vast patch of grass where many couples were stargazing, Chazz could hardly breathe; she was gripping his hand so tightly..it was like a dream, yes it was. He never wanted this to end. They sat down cross-legged on the ground and looked up in the beautiful night sky decorated with countless little twinkling stars. It was indeed a spectacular, breathtaking sight! And to watch it with the one you love was simply sweetness. Alexis rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with contentment. This nightmare had turned into such a sweet dream for her.. Chazz wrapped an arm around her slender waist. He felt nervous getting close to her..

"Lexi, will you ride on carousels and cascade under stars with me again?"

"Chazzy, you'll be my carousel forever, and I'll be your star, always shining for you!"

"I love you Lexi.."

"Awww Chazzy..I..I love you too. Thanks for everything today. It was so sweet of you.."

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then turned away blushing.

The carousel continued its journey and the stars shone even brighter under the watchful eyes of the lovely couple.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, that was..lol. I don't know how to describe it xP Just hope you guys liked it.

Diapers


End file.
